Trouble
by Blah x 1000
Summary: It's really a crisis because I keep on wanting to see you. I can't do anything because I keep thinking of you. My heart hurts too much. Why do you make me love like this? Let there be a miracle, can't you love me just once? -SasuNaru-


**Chapter 1**

* * *

In fear that my feelings will be discovered, in fear that it'll be obvious, I try hard to not look interested. Sitting still for a while, looking at your profile—would you know me, who pretends to be doing something else when our eyes meet?

It's really a crisis, because I only keep wanting to see you. I can't do anything because I keep thinking of you everyday. It's really a predicament; I'm going to die like this. My heart hurts too much.

In fear that you'll avoid me, that I'll become a burden, I'm afraid to go towards you. What if meeting you, standing next to you becomes awkward? I'd rather just look at you for as long as I want because we don't have to do sad things like breakups.

What should I do? What do you want me to do? Why do you make me love you like this?

Let there be a miracle, can't you love me just once?

It's really a relief, that I loved you first. Yearning for you, it's so hard. You don't have to go through pain, because you won't have to cry.

That's right. All you have to do is laugh like that. I can just hurt on my own.

In this world I live, without anything of special value. I've been waiting for a long time. For someone who's just like me, I don't deserve any attention especially from someone like you.

I can't imagine my life without you. I don't want us to separate ever. Even a little smile from you brings me happiness

I don't need anyone else, it's only you. Even if you already have another love, I can't forget you. I can't turn back around.

The moment my eyes began to burn, the moment my heart was captured by you, I have no regret that I chose you.

That's right, it's you.

Whatever anyone says, it doesn't matter to me. Whoever curses me, I'll only look at you. Even when I'm born again, it's still only you. Even as time goes by, my heart is for you, only for you.

I don't need any words. It's just you. I know that my love for you is wrong. I can't give up, I can't let you go.

My lips, cold as can be, are even bluer. I cry out to find to find your warmth. I call, even though I call for you. Even if there's no reply, I'll wait for you

For me, it's you. Why don't you know?

* * *

I sighed as I leaned back on my chair. Once again, I couldn't do anything more but to stare at him. He was chatting happily with his friends to notice that someone was intently staring at him. And that someone is me. I love everything about him, even his flaws. It's just a pity that he couldn't see me. Well, yeah he does see me, literally. But my interest on him is so oblivious to him. He's too innocent. He has such a pure soul, a pure heart. That's what makes me like him more.

The bell rang signaling that the class will start soon. True enough, minutes after the bell, our teacher entered the room. I let out another sigh, this is going to be another boring day.

I walked out of the room and headed towards the cafeteria for lunch. After buying milk and bread, I exited the cafeteria and headed towards my usual spot: under the tree. Yeah, it sounds plain if you ask me. But I enjoy being here, alone. Whenever I'm there, it relaxes me. I put the food I bought on the grass, leaned my back on the tree and closed my eyes. Ah. It feels so great.

When lunch ended, I lazily walked my way towards the classroom. I couldn't wait for the class to end. I was about to fall asleep during my teacher's lecture when something caught my attention. I saw the guy behind him holding a scissors, ready to cut his hair. He was too absorbed in the teacher's discussion that it was impossible for him to notice something. I felt my blood boil in anger. When the scissors was an inch away from his hair, I saw a scratch paper on my desk. I crumpled it and threw it at the guy who was trying to harm him.

When the paper ball successfully hit the guy in the head, he screamed causing the teacher to stop from the lecture and look at him. They caught him red-handed. He was immediately sent to the principal's office. My little angel was still in the state of shock. He still couldn't believe that someone wanted to cut his hair. For your information, his hair is like the sun's warm, beautiful rays. He never lets anyone touch it. He never told that to me personally though. It was just from people who I accidentally eavesdropped at. Fine, I intentionally did that.

I smiled to myself knowing that I protected him secretly. It was enough for me, as long as he's safe. I didn't wait that long until the class finally ended. I grabbed my stuff and hurriedly went out of the school building.

Once I entered my house, I plopped down on the couch with a smile. The incident this afternoon was still fresh in my head. What I did that I thought was a secret to myself, wasn't really secret. Before I walked out of my classroom door, he approached me and said, "Thanks." He finished it off with a smile before going back to his friends.

This is the usual day for me, Sasuke Uchiha.

I felt sleep visiting me so I closed my eyes and drifted off to dreamland.

* * *

The ringing of the alarm clock woke me up. I ruffled my hair and got up of bed. Ah. Another day of school. I lazily got ready and headed towards the most fun place on earth—school. Yeah, that was sarcasm.

I sighed as I stepped in front of my classroom. Lately, sighing has been my hobby. As soon as I set my foot in the room, a loud thud was heard and I found myself on the floor with an aching butt. "Ouch!" I muttered as I rubbed my sore butt.

"Oh! Ah-Sorry!" the person who bumped into me bowed apologetically. Again, I sighed and looked at him.

"It's ok." as soon as I said those words, that person smiled and me. I couldn't help but feel giddy. That person was the love of my life, Naruto Uzumaki. But why was he running? My question was answered when I saw someone chasing him. Without hesitation, I stood up and pulled him to an embrace. Everyone in the room was surprised, especially him. His eyes grew huge when he realized that I had embraced him.

"Don't touch him." I said sternly. The person who was chasing him stopped on his tracks. I really don't know what has gotten into me. I know I said that I'll protect him but didn't mean to protect him like this. I wanted it to be a secret.

The bully glared at me then walked away of the room but he purposely bumped into me. I didn't realize that I was still hugging him until he spoke, "Umm...you can let go now..."

I looked down at him and immediately let him go. I felt empty from the loss. He felt so warm. "I'm sorry." I said as I looked down and avoided his eyes.

"It's fine! Hehe. Don't worry!" I looked at him and saw him smile at me again. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" he extended his hand. I know your name, I know everything about you.

Hesitantly, I shook his hand. It was so soft. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

"I know. We're classmates." So, he knows my name? Sweet!

I chuckled. "Oh. Yeah, right."

"Let's be friends, ok?" his question surprised me. I looked at him, not knowing how to respond.

"I-I.."

"It's ok if you don't want to."

"No!" I said immediately. "Are you sure you want to be friends with someone like me?"

"Yeah, sure." he shrugged his shoulders. "I don't mind. I really want to be your friend since you're so nice to me. I mean, not all people are treating me nicely. Have you seen that person who was chasing me?" he said as he pointed at the door. "That's Gaara, he has been sort of bullying me because his crush, Sai, likes me. So yeah, that's why. Anyways, why don't we sit down?" I nodded as I let out a soft smile.

Why is he telling me all of these? Why is he opening up? And why on earth is he talking to me about his love life? He doesn't know how much it hurts knowing that someone is trying to win his heart. I have been longing to do that, but I have no courage. I don't stand a chance. I better be just a friend to him.

I was shocked with his next move, he got his things from his chair and transferred it to the empty seat beside me. "There! Perfect!" he commented as he sat down. "So Sasuke," he looked at me. "don't mind me asking this but, how come I never see you with your friends?"

"That's because I prefer to keep to myself then to people who only care about appearances." I simply answered.

He lowered his head. "Oh." then, he looked back at me and grinned. "Now, you don't have to be lonely 'cause I'm here. We're friends, right?" I nodded.

We spent the rest of the day talking to each other, not caring about the teacher or the lesson. The whole time we were talking, I felt butterflies in my stomach. It was really nice talking to him; he made me love him even more. I learned lots of things about him. He told me that he has a twin brother named Kyuubi. His parents are in Japan because of their family business. And lots of random things about him. Now I know why his friends enjoy his company. I also found out that he's living with his friend, Kiba. He's a senior.

He also told me where he lives and that we should hang out some time. I was really happy about that and surprisingly, his house is just a few minutes away from mine. So he agreed to let me send him home everyday. Isn't that awesome? Of course it is.

I couldn't believe that Naruto asked me to be friends with him. But I still haven't thought of confessing to him. He'll just feel weird about it and it might ruin our friendship. I can't take the risk.

My smile turned into a frown when someone approached him and I jealously watched him kiss his cheeks. I felt like dying and crying but I can't. I have to be strong. If he's happy with that man, I'll be happy for him.

"Oh by the way Sasuke, this is Sai, my boyfriend. Sai this is Sasuke, he's a new friend." I smiled at the guy named Sai and I smiled back. So, this must be the guy that our classmate, Gaara, has been crushing on. Not bad, he's kinda cute.

They were a mushy couple. Since they're just beside me, I could hear their conversation which was a mushy one if you ask me. Sai kept on whispering at Naruto's ear and Naruto giggles every time Sai says something to him.

I thought that just being a friend is a good thing, but I guess that it's not. Who would have thought that I, "Mr. Perfect" as some girls like to dub me, would fall in love with the school's dead last?

As the couple flirted and told each other sweet nothings, the only thing I could do was stare. It was hard for me to breathe. The one I loved was with another. I wanted to make him mine and only mine. Though, I knew that could never be.

Even though I love him this much, I will never be able to possess him completely.

* * *

**Hehe...I know I should be working on my other stories...but...I just couldn't resist the plot fairy made me!**

_**~REVIEW~REVIEW~REVIEW~REVIEW**_


End file.
